mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Mech
Description The Spider 'Mech is a gigantic spider-like machine, throughout the entire game it is only encountered once. It is fought for one of the datacores. Apparently it is not a brand new model but a very old one possibly made to keep the datacore safe. It also has a relative made by the Word of Blake which is a smaller version of it - the Mini-Spider. These things don't have the stomp attack and don't posses the shielding on the normal Spider. Their attack capabilities are also very limited, and do not pose a serious threat unless in swarms. Weapons The Spider Mech appears to have 4 types of weapons. *An extremely powerful Plasma PPC. This causes massive damage and is capable of tracking your 'Mech. This fires from the 'mouth' of the Spider Mech. *A Plasma Beam which can be fired in what appears to be 160 degrees out from the front of the Spider Mech. The Plasma Beam is it's most powerful asset, as a continuous barrage of plasma can quickly decimate '''your 'Mech or BattleArmor. *What appears to be Crossbow Missiles launch from its 'back'. About 6 to 12 missiles can be fired at once. The more damaged the Spider is, the more missiles it fires. Not truly damaging unless in the BattleArmor. *Stomp Attack, the front two legs of the Spider Mech stomp the ground, which causes any 'Mech near the front of the Spider to fall over. Causes light damage. Attack Pattern The Spider Mech is the fastest 'Mech in the game, it cannot be outran as it is very relentless in pursuing its 'prey'. It's general attack pattern is shown below. Part 1: The Spider Mech will charge at you, possibly firing what seems to be Crossbow missiles and then performing its stomp attack. Part 2a: The Spider Mech smashes the ground with its two front legs, if you are too close to where it is pounding the ground, your 'Mech will fall over and the Spider will use either the Plasma Beam or the Plasma PPC. Part 2b: If you manage to evade falling over, the Spider Mech may fire a Plasma Beam. If the spider mech is not very damaged, it will fire the beam in a line. If the Spider Mech is badly damaged, the Beam may move and fire in an area of what appears to cover 160 degrees. The Spider Mech will be stationary while firing its plasma weapons, getting behind or even off to the side will keep you unharmed. Or see part three. Part 3. The Spider Mech will leap into the sky and land somewhere away from your 'Mech/Battle Armor and charge at you again, repeating the process until you are dead, or the Spider Mech itself is destroyed. Once the Spider has taken enough damage, it will remain in its position, slowly turning, struggling to face your 'Mech. Once in its crosshairs, the Spider will use its Plasma weapons in an attempt to destroy your 'Mech/Battle Armor. Defeating the Spider Mech In order to destroy the Spider Mech, you must avoid being knocked over by its stomp attack that it does after it charges at you. To avoid falling over, continue moving backwards and sideways (diagonally backwards to the left or right). If done properly the stomp attack will not knock you over. You only have a few seconds to do any damage to the Spider Mech after it's done its stomping attack. Aim for the legs, you need to destroy all eight for the shielding on the main body to deactivate. Its attacks become more and more aggressive as you continue to destroy the legs. The Plasma Beam will spread from its mouth and move around, being directly behind the Spider will keep you safe from its devastating beam range. The Spider Mech may just charge you and then jump back to the center, not giving you any opportunity to destroy its legs. After all the legs are destroyed, shoot the main body. After a handful of shots, the Spider Mech will fall inward and blow up. Stay away from the Mech after it collapses, the resulting explosion is the largest 'Mech explosion in the game, and will instantly kill '''anything. Trivia *The explosion seen from when the Spider Mech dies is the biggest Mech detonation in the game. It is bigger then the Ragnarok explosion seen when Strader dies in MechAssault 1, but its like fireworks... *If you beat the level before fighting the Spider Mech with the Thor, you will use the Thor to fight the Spider Mech, the same can be done with the BattleArmor. *The Word of Blake used both the Armor Core and the Plasma Manipulation Core to create smaller versions of the Spider Mech. Category:MechAssault 2 Category:Mechs